Changes
by Violet Zero
Summary: The Rugrats are now teenagers and about to go through changes. Phase 2: Dil. Dil's getting tired of being the freak. BOTH SLASH&HET HERE
1. Phase 1: Phil

**Changes **

Phase 1: Phil 

My name is Philip Deville. Most people call me Phil. In fact everyone does. Except for her. When she gets mad, she calls me Philip. I used to be upset when she was mad. Now I just want her back in my arms again. I'd give anything for her to just be mad at me. 

Maybe I should start at the beginning. I've lived in this little town all my life. Same friends, same house, same room. I wasn't always alone there, but now I am. She used to share it with me. But now she's gone. Still in the same house but might as well be a thousand miles away. 

I lost my virginity with my sister when I was 13. It wasn't wrong, it was beautiful. Damn anyone who says anything else. I know what's right when I feel it. We'd been together since before we were born, and I really thought she was the one. I thought we'd be together forever. But I was wrong about that. What did I do wrong, Lil? Why don't you love me anymore? 

It was that stupid weekend when our parents went out on their own. They left us with no baby-sitter, since we were old enough to take care of ourselves. That was when Lil decided to invite someone else over. 

I saw them together. She had her hands all over Lil. MY LIL. Wouldn't you have tried to stop her? She was stripping down my sister and who I thought might be my soulmate. "What do you think your doing?!!!!" I asked her. 

Lil looked a little embarrassed, but that bitch just smiled at me with that evil smile she has. How I hate that smile. There was a time Lil hated it as much as me. Those times were gone now. Now my sister shut me out to be with her. "Phil, there is a reason I have my own room now." she said, and then shut the door. 

I stood outside and I could hear them getting busy. I could hear her moaning. "Oh Angelica! Yes! Yes!" and more "Angelica you really do have a nice flavor." and the last one. "I love you, Angelica." 

That was when I decided to leave. I couldn't take it anymore. If I heard anymore I might shoot myself or worse. I decided that it was time to visit an old friend. 

**Coming Soon.......... Phase 2: Dil **


	2. Phase 2: Dil

Lil Kimi: Thanks for the heads up, I wasn't planning on putting anything too graphic, anyway.   
Toes: Glad you like it, there's still a lot more to come. 

**Changes **

Phase 2: Dil 

My name is Dylan Pickles. Everyone calls me Dil for short. I'm kind of the black sheep, of my family, of my class, everywhere I go. I didn't used to mind, but it gets to you after a while, being called freak and faggot at every turn. Little did they know that I really am gay. I keep it to myself, although a few of my close friends have figured it out. Don't want to add any more fuel to the fire, let's hope no one who need not know ever finds out. 

My brother bothers me, he thinks I shouldn't be stuck in my own fantasy world. I say, who cares? It's way better than living in his reality. Well, Tommy's reality is great. He's popular, brave, the pride and joy of my parents. I guess I should thank him for that. Whenever I fail, he makes up for twice over. That's Tommy, perfect, brave, nice, and loved by everyone. 

Someone give him a metal already. I wouldn't trade my brother for anything, but it gets tiring being just "Tommy Pickles' brother with the funny name" for everyone who doesn't hate me. Right. I'm my own person, with my own ideas and own dreams, even if they aren't as perfect and nice as Tommy's. 

I heard the door slam. "Mom? Dad? You back?" I called out. No answer. I went to the front door. It was Phil. He looked kind of pissed off. "Good evening, Philip." I said. 

"What's so good about it?" Phil said. He looked even more angry now. "And don't call me that." 

"Philip? What's wrong with it? It's a good name. Philip! Philip!" I guess I should have known better than to even taunt him when he was mad, because then he hit me. That's when I got mad. It wasn't very hard, but just the idea was what made me angry. "Get out." I told him, and tried to push him out the door. 

"Look, I'm sorry Dil. I have to talk to Tommy. Is he here?" 

If Phil thought I was going to fall for a quick apology.... Well then, he was right. "Maybe he's here. Maybe he's not. You'll have to pay the price to find the answer!" 

"What kind of price?" Phil said. It looked like he was getting an idea, and a happy idea too. He wasn't mad anymore. 

"Well, I don't know......" I said. As I was thinking of a good way for Phil to pay me, he leaned down an kissed me. It surprised me for a second, and I wanted to push him away, then I realized how nice it was. I kissed him back. Then Phil's hands started to go elsewhere. 

Just when things were getting good, Phil was pulled away from me, and Tommy punched him in the stomach. "OW! What was that for?" Phil asked. 

"What are you asking for? What was that you were doing to my brother?" Tommy said. 

"I don't know. Listen Tommy, I've got to talk to you." Phil said. 

"Fine. You stay here, Dil." Tommy ordered me. 

"But-" 

"No buts!" 

Then I stayed downstairs while Tommy when upstairs with Phil to finish what I'd started. Who am I kidding, Tommy's a good boy. A good boy, who's always like he was just them. Always ruining my fun. 

**Coming Soon........ Phase 3: Tommy**


End file.
